Talk:Plague in Cantha
There is more to the requirements than just having linked accounts. I suspect it is completion of The Time is Nigh. Gwm 02:24, 13 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah I had forgotten to add that in when I wrote this up, you do need it completed for this and Terror in Tyria. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:22, 14 November 2006 (CST) Going Back Once you got to another world coming from faction can you go back to faction easily ? :Yes, click the boat icon on the map and choose Kaineng Centre — Skuld 05:23, 8 December 2006 (CST) Ferrying to Cantha? When I'm in Consulate Docks buying armor, i often find people lounging around ferrying others for money. I don't get this at all. If the quest is so easy, why do people pay for the ferry? Are they being tricked? Or is it because the ferry makes it so that you don't have to have factions (as in bought it) to go there? Just wondering...since this is really a big scam either way. Trace 22:06, 4 January 2007 (CST) :If you are a Elonian character you have to do the quest "the time is nigh" before you can get the quest to go to tyria or cantha. That means all the missions and primaries up until the Consulate Dock mission. A lot of new characters get ferried into the consulate docks without doing any quests, but they can't do the mission, just buy the armor there. They CAN though, get ferried to Tyria or Cantha by someone who has the quest active. It's good for getting Canthan armor in KC. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::For ferrying then, how does this work? Does the character being ferried need to have access to Consolate Docks? And can the person doing the ferrying ferry people more then once? I'm in a hurry to jump my character over to Factions, and I'm curious as to what the shortest route is. Jioruji Derako 05:22, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::I got my ferry just last night now. From what I can tell, the passenger needs to have access to Consolate Docks first, from there it's just a free walk to Cantha (providing they own Factions too, of course). If you guys see a level 3 Elementalist wandering around Kaineng, that's me. Jioruji Derako 18:27, 13 January 2007 (CST) Recent update broke this quest? I'm actually not sure when it happened, but I'm thinking that the recent 2007-02-14 update broke this quest. I have a Prophecies character, have gotten the reward for The Time is Nigh quest, but Funwa Shento does not offer me the quest. I am offered (but have not taken) the quest, Mhenlo's Request, from Firstwatch Sergio in Lion's Arch. And, yes, I do have Factions and most of the characters in my account have access to Tyria, Cantha, and Elona. Only one possible thing that I can think of, when my character first arrived in Kamadan, I arranged to get ferried to the Consulate Docks (for the armor). This is well before I ever got The Time is Nigh quest. I then proceeded to do the quests available to non-Elonians (e.g. getting the various heroes, doing A Land of Heroes quest, and The Time is Nigh). After seeing that I was not being offered the Plague in Cantha quest, I then completed Consulate Docks (mission), Hunted!, The Great Escape, even the Venta Cemetery (mission). Each time that I completed a mission or quest, I would map-port back to Kamadan to see if the quest might now be available. No go. So has anyone been able to get this quest recently (especially after 2007-02-14)? Have the requirements changed? -- Mike Arms 23:11, 15 February 2007 (CST) Maybe when you have a character in Tyria u have to do a quest in Lion's Arch to go to Cantha? Kippetje 06:30, 11 March 2007 (CDT) : Proph character, has finished Proph and NF. Am unable to get this quest from Funwa Shento. I also don't get the info box popup like I do in Lion's Arch telling me what to take to get to Cantha. Based on this, I'm going to update the requirements. 71.146.82.68 02:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) NF native char, can get the quest, but Mhenlo isn't in Consulate Docks. Hmm, the above IP might have been me. 23:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC)